Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kazemaru Ichirouta (風丸 一郎太) a fő mellékszereplője az Inazuma Eleven sorozatnak. A Raimon védője volt, kivéve a második évad egyik időszakában, mikor elhagyta a csapatot, mondván nem elég erős; a végén csatlakozott az Aliea Gakuenhez és kapitánya lett a végső csapatnak, a Dark Emperorsnek. A harmadik évadban, az Inazuma Japan középpályása és ideiglenes kapitánya volt. Újra megjelent az Inazuma Eleven GO sorozatban is, mikor nézte a Holy Road döntő meccsét a többiekkel mint Kabeyama Heigorou és Fudou Akio. Az Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki Wben, ő az Inazuma Legend Japan védője. Az Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Matchben, ő az Inazuma Best Eleven védője. Megjelenés Kazemarunak akvamarin haja van, amit egy vörös gumival lófarokba kötve hordja, és a frufruja eltakarja a bal szemét. Világos barna szeme van. Hétköznapi ruhaként általában fehér hosszú ujjú inget hord, sárga ujjatlan kabáttal és barna nardággal, ahogy a 78. epizódban látható. Az Inazuma Eleven GOban, magasabb lett és a haját leengedve hordja, de hátul egy kicsit be van kötve (fél-hold lófarok). Az új hajstílusa nagyon hasonlít Edgar Valtinaséval. A frufruja, ami még mindig a bal szemét takarja, egyenesebb lett. Világos barna kabátot, szürke nadrágot és sötét barna cipőt hord. Személyiség Kazemaru egy versenyképes karakter, jó és barátságos személyiséggel. Szeret erős játékosok ellen játszani. Az is látható, hogy nagy nyomás alatt eléggé bizonytalan, és fél, hogy nem tud lépést tartani a csapattársaival. Néha ellentmond az érzelmeinek önmagában. Jó vezető, ami legfőképpen akkor volt látható, mikor a 3. évad alatt átvette a kapitány szerepet, míg Endou, Kidou, Sakuma, és Fudou segített az Orpheus csapatnak. Úgy tűnik, ő az egyik legkifejezőbb karakter az animében. Nagyon kedves és gondoskodó a csapattársaival, de néha lassan gondolkozik, mint ahogy az 5. epizódban látható. Közel áll a csapattársaihoz, mert mikor nyertek a Little Gigant ellen, felugrott és megölelte Endout. A mangában látszólag foglalkozik a csapattal és ő volt az, aki megtanította Kabeyamának a védekező taktikát. Bár megsérült a Teikoku Gakuen elleni mérkőzésen, mégis maradt és szurkolt a többi csapattársának. Toborzás Inazuma Eleven 2 Miután kétszer legyőzted a Dark Emperorst, menj az Okinawa Taisen Routehoz és teljesítsd a felső utat S osztályzattal. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Fiatal Ahhoz, hogy a csapatodba toborozd Kazemarut, ezek szükségesek hozzá: *'Tárgy': Tattered Soccer Magazine(A Protocol Omega 3.0 dobja, Handa Taisen Routeben) *'Téma': Windy Days (Megtalálható a Jelenben, a Raimonban a tornateremben) *'Rekord': Amazing Arm Soccer Team (Nyerj 100 vagy több meccset) *'Kép': Cycad Tree (A Múltban, a kint a Raimon Klubszobánál fotózható) Ezek után be tudod toborozni 2000 Kizuna Pontért. Légy tisztában, ahhoz hogy betoborozd legalább meg kell lennie 4 másik játékosnak a Raimonból. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Felnőtt Ahhoz, hogy a csapatodba toborozd Kazemarut, ezek szükségesek hozzá: *'Kizuna Coin': 6 Lila (紫6) *'Tárgy': Prestige Trophy (Dropped from Team Endou at Fuyukai's Taisen Route) *'Tárgy': Tattered Soccer Magazine (A Noisy Noise dobja Sakoto Taisen Routeben) *'Tárgy': Tornado fan (A Borukenoreddo dobja a Gurdonnál) *'Rekord': Photographer (Legyen 100 fényképed) Ezek után betudod toborozni. Státusz Az összes státusz 99-es szinten és képzetlenül Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 169 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 54 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 58 *'Guts': 56 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normál *'GP': 169 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 54 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 58 *'Guts': 56 *'Freedom': 28 ---- Dark Emperors játékos *'GP': 238 *'TP': 218 *'Kick': 93 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 83 *'Guard': 71 *'Speed': 93 *'Stamina': 93 *'Guts': 66 *'Freedom': 11 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Inazuma Japan játékos *'GP': 124 *'TP': 122 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 57 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 58 *'Guts': 40 *'Freedom': 23 ---- Dark Emperors játékos *'GP': 127 *'TP': 125 *'Kick': 68 *'Body': 59 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 77 *'Stamina': 63 *'Guts': 45 *'Freedom': 14 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 128 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 103 *'Block': 125 *'Catch': 67 *'Technique': 98 *'Speed': 166 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 97 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Fiatal *'GP': 125 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 164 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 104 ---- Felnőtt *'GP': 134 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 104 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 154 *'Catch': 97 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 147 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 79 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Fiatal *'GP': 139 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 115 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 85 *'Speed': 164 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 112 ---- Felnőtt *'GP': 139 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 104 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 157 *'Catch': 97 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 169 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 79 Az összes státusz teljesen felfejlesztve. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon játékos *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Dark Emperors játékos *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Inazuma Japan játékos *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon játékos *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Dark Emperors játékos *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan játékos *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Felnőtt *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Csak Anime= *'R'Triple Boost *'R'Koutei Penguin 2gou Inazuma Eleven= *'R'Honoo no Kazamidori *'CS'Shippuu Dash *'CS'Bunshin Feint *'B'Quick Draw |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= - Dark Emperors= *'R'Dark Phoenix *'CS'Bunshin Feint *'SK 'Chouwaza! *'SK 'Speed Force }} |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= - Dark Emperors= *'SK 'Chouwaza! *'R'Dark Phoenix *'R'Excalibur *'SK 'Speed Force - Neo Raimon= *'R'The Hurricane V3 *'CS'真 Fuujin no Mai *'B'真 Double Cyclone *'SK 'Speed Force }} Inazuma Eleven GO= *'CS'Shippuu Dash 改 *'SK 'Ikemen UP! *'R'Mach Wind *'CS'Fuujin no Mai |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= - Felnőtt= *'CS'Shippuu Dash *'SK 'Ikemen UP! *'B'Air Bullet *'CS'Kazaana Drive }} |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= - Felnőtt= *'CS'Shippuu Dash *'SK 'Ikemen UP! *'B'Air Bullet *'CS'Kazaana Drive }} Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'R'The Hurricane *'R'Dark Phoenix *'R'Honoo no Kazamidori *'R'Triple Boost *'R'Tatsumaki Otoshi *'CS'Shippuu Dash *'CS'Fuujin no Mai |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'B'Bunshin Defense *'R'The Hurricane *'R'Dark Phoenix *'R'Honoo no Kazamidori *'R'Triple Boost *'R'Tatsumaki Otoshi *'CS'Shippuu Dash *'CS'Fuujin no Mai |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'B'Air Bullet *'B'Deep Jungle *'B'Bunshin Defense *'CS'Fuujin no Mai *'CS'Shippuu Dash *'R'Dark Phoenix *'R'Honoo no Kazamidori *'R'Tatsumaki Otoshi *'R'The Hurricane *'R'Triple Boost Inazuma Eleven Online= - R Raimon= *'CS'Shippuu Dash - SR Raimon= *'CS'Shippuu Dash *'B'Quick Draw - N Inazuma Japan= *'CS'Fuujin no Mai - Dark Emperors= *'R'Triple Boost }} Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH'Kousoku no Maxim}} Hissatsu Taktika *'HT'Banana Shoot *'HT'Route of Sky *'HT'Dual Typhoon Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Legjobb Mixi Max párosítás *'MIXIMAX'Kabeyama Heigorou **'SK 'Assist! *'MIXIMAX'Someoka Ryuugo **'SK 'Speed Plus 10 *'MIXIMAX'Kirino Ranmaru **'B'Atlantis Wall *'MIXIMAX'Endou Mamoru **'R'Gigaton Head Exklúziv játék csapatok Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Dummy Emperors' *'Raimon Are' *'Doppers' (Inazuma Japan játékos és Dark Emperors játékos) Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'FF Raimon' *'Team Kidou' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Guard Stars N' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Team Kidou' (Fiatal) *'Raimon Dreams' (Felnőtt) *'FF Raimon' (Fiatal) *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' Trivia * Kaze (風) a Japán szél megfelelője, így a neve utal a gyorsaságára, ugyanúgy a hissatsujára és az elemére. *A dub vezeték neve, Swift, ami szintén utal a gyorsaságára. *Van egy karakter dala, a címe Mai Agare!. * Mikor a Dark Emperorsban volt, nem hordta a kapitány szalagot. *Ő az egyik leggyorsabb játékos az animében. *Ő az egyik, a néhány karakter közül a sorozatban, aki kettőnél több pozícióban játszik. **Mások nevezetesen Sakuma Jirou, Zaizen Touko, Saginuma Osamu és Endou Mamoru. *A 2. és a 3. évadban középpályás és csatár (Dark Emperors), de az összes játékban védő. A harmadik játékban, annak ellenére, hogy védő, megtanult rúgó és cselező hissatsu technikákat. * Megtudható, hogy az Inazuma Eleven harmadik évadja után, Gouenjivel, Someokaval, Kabeyamaval és Fudouval, játszott a profi liga csapatban.